La nuit, tous les chats sont gris
by Milah DY
Summary: One-shot HG/DM, sur fond de noirceur : un Poudlard noir et décadent...


Un nouveau one-shot Drago/Hermione, avec comme décor un Poudlard décadent... J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Rating : T (pas de sexe détaillé mais présence de substances illicites)

Point-de-vue : Hermione Granger

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. La première première citation (1) est de Oscar Wilde, la seconde (2) de Charles Beaudelaire.

* * *

><p><strong>La nuit, tous les chats sont gris...<strong>

.

La nuit, à Poudlard, l'appartenance à une maison n'a plus d'importance. Les inimités, les rivalités n'ont plus cours lorsque le jour disparaît. Nous redevenons des personnes à part entière. Seulement des adolescents.

Cet accord tacite entre tous les élèves remonte, paraît-il, à la création de Poudlard. Le jour, chacun accepte son rôle : le courageux Gryffondor, l'intelligent Serdaigle, le loyal Pouffsouffle, le rusé Serpentard. Mais lorsque la lune remplace le soleil, vous pouvez choisir le rôle que vous voulez... Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez...

.

Si la décadence d'une société se voit au comportement de sa jeunesse, alors l'Angleterre a de sérieux problèmes à régler.

.

A Poudlard, chacun sait où trouver ce qu'il recherche. Chacun retire ses couleurs, son blason, même si l'on sait toujours chez qui aller.

Pour ceux qui ont le vice du jeu, la tour Gryffondor est la destination : que ce soit un poker ou un simple jeu de dés, en passant par la roulette. Lorsque l'heure nocturne arrive, la tour des rouge et or se transforme en véritable casino.

Si vous recherchez un voyage vers des paradis artificiels, rendez-vous chez les Pouffsouffle. Les discrets élèves vous trouveront tout ce que vous désirez : que ce soit cocaïne, héroïne, crack ou autre drogue moldue, ou bien les diverses substances et potions en commerce illégal dans le monde sorcier...

Pour les papilles insatisfaites, les mets les plus délicats et les plus rares ou la plus vulgaire nourriture se trouve chez les Serdaigle : que vous soyez friands de langue de dragon, de larmes de sirènes ou tout simplement de pâtisseries, vous serez servis. Ces intelligents élèves ont en plus trouvé la potion miracle, qui vous permet d'avaler n'importe quoi sans aucun effet sur l'organisme.

Pour assouvir vos moindres fantasmes, dirigez-vous vers les cachots. Car chez les Serpentard vous serez témoins de la plus grande décadence, de la luxure la plus indécente. Que vous soyez un homme ou une femme, le plaisir vous est assuré...

.

Vous n'êtes pas considéré comme un véritable élève de Poudlard tant que vous n'avez pas essayé les quatre. Et ne soyez pas ingénus : aucun n'y réchappe. A un moment ou un autre, même si cela n'a été qu'une fois, malgré les principes les plus solides, chacun a goûté aux quatre facettes de la tentation... Car après tout, « _le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder... » (1)  
><em>

Vous ne me croyez peut-être pas, je vais vous donner quelques noms : Harry, le précieux Harry Potter... Toutes les nuits, il se rend chez les Pouffsouffle pour avoir sa dose de potion hallucinogène. Que pensiez-vous ? Comment croyez-vous qu'il supporte son rôle d'Elu ? Il ne le supporte pas, justement... Et Ron, le si timide et adorable Ron. Vous pensez probablement qu'il se rend chez les Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas ? He bien non : il reste chez les Gryffondor et s'adonne à son vice le plus vil... Oui, Ron Weasley a le démon du jeu en lui...

Et moi : Hermione, le rat de bibliothèque, la bêcheuse... Vous ne devinez pas ? Je me rends chaque nuit dans les cachots. Car la luxure est mon pécher...

.

Vous ne me croyez toujours pas... Suivez-moi alors, je vous emmène faire un tour dans les plus noirs secrets de l'école, dans la fange la plus immonde de notre société...

D'abord, les Gryffondor. Ca et là, des tables de jeu. La salle est enfumée, l'alcool coule à flot, les bookmakers prennent les paris sur divers combats. Nous, Gryffondor, gardons toujours un œil sur tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Vous voulez parier sur le combat de dragons qui se déroule actuellement en Egypte ? Nous avons les moyens de vous le montrer. Ne demandez pas notre secret, aucun de nous ne vous le révélera.

Allons maintenant chez les Pouffsouffle. Des corps allongés sur le sol, en plein trip, quelques uns en train de flotter en l'air... Harry est sur un fauteuil, un sourire collé au visage, les yeux dans le vague. Au jugé, il en a encore pour deux ou trois heures de béatitude. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il voit dans son paradis artificiel... Trois Pouffsouffle de première année, dans un coin sur la droite, s'occupent de vendre des doses pour ceux qui voudraient en emporter hors de la tour, à consommer bien sûr dans la nuit. C'est la règle...

Sortons et dirigeons-nous vers les Serdaigle. Des tables croulant sous la nourriture, des denrées rares et presque inexistantes. Et sur chaque table, des bouteilles de leur fameuse potion. Vous pouvez vous goinfrer en quantités inadmissibles, aucun risque pour votre corps. Ici vous trouverez généralement les filles les plus minces, celles qui sont tellement obsédées par leur poids qu'elles ne mangent presque rien. Comme Ginny, par exemple. Oui, vous avez bien entendu : elle ne paraît pas comme ça, mais cette fille est limite anorexique. Elle a tellement peur que Harry la quitte qu'elle est obsédée par les kilos. Mais il y a aussi des hommes, bien sûr. Des personnes en quête de sensations fortes, car certains mets ont des effets particuliers. La corne de licorne, par exemple : on connaît ses propriétés magiques les plus communes. Mais elle permet aussi, dosée convenablement, d'accroître la virilité d'un homme, pour qu'il puisse ensuite se rendre...

Au cachot, chez les Serpentards. C'est là que je vais m'arrêter. Ici des corps enchevêtrés dans des positions presque impossibles, des accessoires moldus et magiques dont vous n'auriez même pas osé imaginer les prémisses... Regardez, là-basn : c'est Neville, Lavande et Blaise Zabini, entremêlés ; on ne peut presque pas distinguer qui est qui. Et il n'y a pas qu'eux. Un vrai baisodrome. Pour ceux qui préfèrent être seuls, il y a les chambres. Moi, je vais toujours dans la même, où m'attend toujours la même personne.

.

Chaque nuit, je viens ici afin d'assouvir mon fantasme... et lui le sien. Le jour, nous ne nous supportons pas. Ce doit être pour ça que la nuit tombée nous nous retrouvons, inexorablement. L'interdit. Le goût du risque. Toute la tension accumulée durant la journée, nous la laissons sortir lorsqu'il fait noir. Car la nuit, tous les chats sont gris... La nuit, tout est permis...

Là, nous pouvons nous permettre de nous désirer. Nous pouvons même nous permettre, le temps de quelques heures, de nous aimer... Mais ne tombons pas dans le sentimentalisme.

Je passe devant Seamus assis sur un fauteuil : derrière lui, Pansy Parkinson lui masse langoureusement les épaules et, agenouillée entre ses cuisses, Anna Abbott lui offre une gâterie. Seamus ouvre un instant les yeux et, me voyant, me fait un clin d'œil. Je souris en retour. Dans tout Poudlard, chacun sait qui je vais voir. Chacun sait qu'il est à moi, que je suis à lui... mais seulement lorsque la nuit tombe.

Je monte quelques marches, tourne à droite et m'arrête devant une porte. Je n'ai pas besoin de frapper, il sait toujours que c'est moi. J'ouvre, la pièce est baignée d'une lumière tamisée provenant de bougies flottantes. Il est allongé sur le lit, un bras négligemment glissé sous sa nuque. Ses cheveux blonds sont en bataille, il sait que je les préfère sans gel. Son corps d'albâtre est finement musclé, parfait. Ses yeux gris me dévorent du regard, sa bouche, la tentatrice absolue, est tordue en un sourire. Il est nu, il est magnifique. Et il est à moi. A moi, seulement la nuit...

« Drago... »

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de prononcer le mot. Car la nuit, j'y suis autorisée. La nuit, gardienne de tous les secrets, nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms.

« Tu es en retard, Hermione », murmure-t-il.

Mon prénom, dans sa bouche, me fait toujours autant frissonner. Il le prononce comme s'il lui appartenait. Il le prononce car il lui appartient. La nuit...

« Peut-être que je veux être punie », je réponds sur le même ton.

Je ne dis pas ça en l'air. Entre lui et moi, c'est violent, c'est physique. Peut-être à cause de cette haine diurne... Mais parfois, et de plus en plus souvent, il y a cette tendresse apaisante...

« Pas ce soir, dit-il. Cette nuit est particulière, tu te souviens ?

-Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je oublier ? »

Que lui s'en souvienne ne m'étonne qu'à moitié : la nuit, il est tellement différent de la journée... Il y a deux ans, nuit pour nuit, j'avais alors quinze ans et lui quatorze, nous nous sommes trouvés pour la première fois... Depuis, il n'y a que lui, il n'y a que moi. Deux ans, et il se souvient...

Il me tend les bras pour que je le rejoigne. Ce soir, je le sens, il n'y aura pas de violence, pas de morsures ou de griffures. Ce soir, ce sera tendresse et langueur.

Je me déshabille lentement, offerte à son regard gourmand ; ses yeux s'embrasent de désir. J'aime ça. Je m'allonge à ses côtés, il me serre contre lui. Il est chaud et doux. Il est tendre. Comme un amant qui aime...

_ « ___Là___, ___tout n'est___ qu'ordre et beauté, ___Luxe___, ___calme et volupté. » (2)  
><em>_

__.  
><em>_

C'est la première fois que je suis restée toute la nuit. Le jour commence à poindre, je dois y aller. Avant que tout le monde se réveille. Je me lève discrètement, il me retient. Il ne prononce aucun mot, mais sa main posée sur mon bras dit « Reste ». Je me colle à lui, pose ma tête sur son torse.

« Tu sais que je dois rentrer, Drago.

-Tu n'es pas obligée, fait-il d'une voix sourde.

-Le jour se lève, c'est la règle : la nuit, tous les chats sont gris... Mais le jour revenu, tout revient à la normale.

-Et si la situation normale était celle-ci ? »

Je me relève légèrement, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Que veut-il dire ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait s'afficher avec moi... le jour ? Impossible. Cela remettrait en cause tout l'ordre de Poudlard. Lui et moi, c'est impossible, et c'est pour ça que seule la lune en est témoin ; c'est pour ça que jamais le soleil ne nous verra ensemble. Et pourtant... cela paraît tellement tentant...

Je me détache finalement de lui et me lève pour me rhabiller.

« C'est impossible et tu le sais. Et puis même, toi et moi, c'est simplement une tentation. Un fantasme que l'on assouvi, la luxure, et rien d'autre. Non ?

-Ce n'est pas impossible, Hermione. Tu as seulement peur de la vérité. Toi qui est censée être courageuse, tu as peur d'affronter la réalité. Est-tu consciente que nous sommes les seuls à agir ainsi ? Les autres papillonnent, à par les couples soudés bien sûr. Mais tous les autres qui viennent chez les Serpentard, ils ne restent jamais longtemps avec la même personne ; ou ils ont plusieurs partenaires. Toi et moi, cela fait deux ans. Deux ans d'exclusivité. Tu ne comprends pas ? »

Je sais qu'il ne prononcera probablement jamais les mots sous-jacents, pourtant je peux les entendre. Cependant lui et moi, c'est impossible. On ne peut pas. Le jour, nous sommes des ennemis mortels.

« Drago... je... on ne peut pas.

-Et après Poudlard, que va-t-il se passer ? Lorsque les lois de l'école n'auront plus cours, qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Mes nuits te seront toujours réservées, Drago.

-Et tes journées, Hermione ? Tes journées, à qui les réserveras-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas encore... »

Il détourne la tête un instant. Est-ce une larme que j'ai vue poindre au coin de son œil gauche ? Non, pas lui... Il me regarde à nouveau, le visage fermé, déterminé.

« Si je ne peux t'avoir que la nuit, alors je ne te veux pas du tout. »

Coup de poignard. Ces mots me tuent... Ne plus le voir ? Jamais ? Non...

Et si j'accepte... Cela veut aussi dire, accepter le regard des autres. Notre union est contre nature ! Mais après tout, comme je l'ai dit, chacun sait, à Poudlard, que la nuit je ne vais voir que lui, qu'il ne voit que moi...

« Si tu tiens tellement à m'avoir, ne peux-tu pas accepter de ne m'avoir que la nuit ?

« Je pourrais accepter de ne t'avoir que la moitié du temps certes, ce serait toujours mieux que rien. Mais je ne suis pas ainsi, et tu le sais. Je suis une personne entière, Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu ne m'appartiennes qu'à moitié. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes tout entière, à chaque seconde de ton existence. Car pour ma part, tout mon être, chaque fibre de mon corps t'appartient déjà totalement et sans condition... »

Il m'a dit ça sans me quitter des yeux une seconde. Si ça ce n'est pas une déclaration... De nous deux, qui aurait pu deviner qu'il serait le plus courageux ? Car lui a accepte d'affronter la vérité et la réalité. Et il a beaucoup plus à perdre que moi.

Alors, qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Je sais ce que je ressens pour lui. Je sais que le jour, alors que tout est censé être redevenu normal, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mon fantasme, après avoir été assouvi pour la première fois, revenait toujours... Parce que ce que je prenais pour un fantasme n'en était pas réellement un, ou est devenu peu à peu autre chose : quelque chose de plus profond...

Je prends ma décision. Je ne peux pas ne plus le voir... Alors je dois accepter ce qu'il me demande. Bizarrement, cela ne me paraît pas difficile du tout. Lui appartenir tout entière... Si je veux être honnête, je crois même que c'est le cas depuis déjà longtemps...

Je me rallonge à ses côtés, lui donnant ainsi ma réponse. Il me prend dans ses bras, heureux. Drago Malefoy, heureux. C'est magnifique à voir. Rien que pour cette vision, je ne regrette pas ma décision...

.

Le nuit, tous les chats sont gris... Et lorsque revient le jour, le chat noir peut-il s'unir au chat blanc ? C'est ce que l'avenir nous dira...


End file.
